User blog:StevieBoy1256/Lab rats 2 / Football Challenge
At the academy- Adam: Guys i got In mission creek PyroPhats! Chase: Adam. Woah woah woah. How come you got in instead of me? Bob: Hah! are you jealous chase? Good job adam! Chase: Oh really? Im sure Adam will be bad at football. -2 seconds later- -Bob would throw the ball from 5 feet away- -Adam would catch it with one hand- Adam: WOOOOOO -Chase would be full of jealousy- -3 days later- -Back at mission creek- Chase: Why would adam get into the football program instead of me? Leo: Maybe Hes just better than you at football. You know chase your not better than everyone at everything. And you gotta accept that adam is in. Your totally being a bad brother in my Brother caring book. Tasha: Leo is right chase. maybe you should cheer him on! Chase: I'll show you! i'll show all of you! Im going to tonies! Leo: Uh oh. Tony is gonna be bothered a Lot -At tonys House- -Tony would leave a paper on the door saying- -Left for the day. Coming back at 10:00 Pm. and also. if you think your bionics are gonna get through the door Donald built me a Shutdown house- -P.S its bionic proof- Chase: Why tony! WHY!!!!!! -1 day later- Adam: TODAY IS THE BIG GAME! Leo: Good job adam! i hope your team wins -In the Locker Room- Adam: Yo Team!!! Joshua: Wazzup adam? Pamarato: We are gonna win No matter what! -Chase would Make the Football Harder- Referee: -Blows whistle- Heads or tails? Adam: Tails! Kanato: Heads! -Referee would flip- -It would land on heads- Referee: Olga Golden Eagles Get the ball first! -Chase would use molecularkinesis To Deflay the ball- Chase: PyroPhats won't win. Well atleast without me Kanato: Ready.....Set..... Kanato: Hut! Kanato: Hut! Kanato: Papo gino set HIKE! -Kanato would throw the ball to the Quarterback Drake- Drake: Ha! You PyroLosers will lose to me! Adam: RAGHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Adam would tackle Drake- Drake: Gragh... Maybe if i.. Kanato: Papa gino set.... Kanato: Set..... Kanato: HIKE HIKE HIKE! -kanato would throw the ball to drake- -DRAKE WOULD throw to the best runner back: Panayao- -Adam would intercept the ball- -Chase would Use molecularkinesis to Make the ball harder- Adam: Woah the ball feels hard -Adam would run through the Whole Golden eagles team- -Adam would stand on the touchdown line- -Adam would throw the ball down- Adam: TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chase: How did he survive that utterly hard ball? -At halftime- Adam: Yo our team is winning Adam: and Chase. Stop trying to use your molecularkinesis to make the ball harder or easier. if you learned telekinesis we would had failed. Stop trying and be happy i got in Chase: I was being a jerk sorry. -At the last minute of 4th quarter- Referee: We have a tie! we have another heads or tails. Adam: Um.... Tails? Drake: Heads! -Referee would flip- Adam: Come on come on come on come on! Tony: Come on dude!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEO: ADAM ADAM! -It would land on tails- -Referee would throw the ball at adam- Drake: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! -Adam would run through The whole team- -He would fall on the touchdown line- Joshua: OH YEAHHHHH WHERE FIGHTING THE TECHNIAL BEASTS!!!!!!!!!!! Mark: YESSSS!!!!!! Kanato: YUS! Lincoln: We did it! Thanks adam! Adam: Hey i would had never done it without you guys -At The Academy- Bob: I can't beleive you won! Chase: Yeah. We won! Adam: my team won -At L.Q Headquarters- Lindy: Briana. Hows the bionic superhuman doing -Tonys Brother. jAKE- Jake: Why Are you doing this? Lindy: Your bionic. Son of krane. Lindy: Im going to get rid of bionic humans. Starting with your brother and then you -Jake would fire his Green laservision- -Briana would absorb it- Briana: I'm telling you. If tony can't beat me you can't Jake: Good thing i got geo-leaping Briana: WHAT! Lindy: No way! -Jake would Geo-Leap To ???- Lindy: We will find him eventually. TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts